Sad Lisa
by LolaCherryColaGirl
Summary: You can lose everything you love in one day. What you thought you'd have forever can be gone in one moment. Sirius loves Lisa. Song fic. Oneshot. SiriusOC.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or the lyrics for the song 'Sad Lisa' by Cat Stevens.

**A/N: **Lyrics are in _italics._

**Sad Lisa**

Everything you love, you can lose in one day. One moment can take away what you thought and hoped you would have forever or longer. This is a story of how that happened for me.

I, Sirius Black, walk happily into the Gryffindor common room, my charming smile lighting up my face until I see her. Lisa Ann Lee, my only female friend and one of the persons who know me best.

I love her.

And not just as my friend, I really love her. Someday I'll tell her, but for now I keep it silent because the last thing I want to do is ruin our friendship.

Upon seeing her lost expression I know something is wrong and I'm with her after one long step. _She hangs her head and cries on my shirt_, she never cries so _she must be hurt very badly. _I have no idea what caused this so there's nothing to do but ask her.

"What's wrong, darling?" my voice is soft, but she sniffs and momentarily lifts her head from my shoulder to shake it.

"_Tell me what's making you sad, Li." _It's a demand, but I keep my voice soft. Her dark, almost black, eyes stares blankly at me before she runs out of the room as fast as she possibly can.

I run a frantic hand through my long, black hair before following her. The last, and only other, time she was this upset she'd run to the Room Of Requirement, making it morph into a small closet she used to hide in at home when she was little. She'd been sitting there in the dark for hours before I found her.

Finally I reach the room and I knock on the wall, where I know the door would be, before softly trying to talk her out of there _"Open your door, don't hide in the dark."_ It's killing me not to know why she's so damn sad.

At last a wooden door appears out of the blue as does a small head, surrounded by brown and reddish strands of hair, revealing her alert, puffy eyes "I don't like it in here anymore." She whispers and I smile a little when I offer her my hand, helping her to her feet.

I pull her close, enjoying the feeling of her petite body against mine, and place my mouth in her hair close to her ear "Of course you don't, _you're lost in the dark._" I'm whispering too.

We stand close like this for a long time, none of us move. She doesn't because she's enjoying the comforting feeling I bring her and me, well I'll take any opportunity to have her in my arms.

At last I pull back, my body immediately missing hers, and look her in the eyes hoping she can see what I try to wordlessly tell her _"You can trust me, 'cause you know that's how it must be."_

I don't know if she saw it or not, but she hugs me close again and I don't have the power to once again push her away so I place my mouth in her ear and softly whisper _"Lisa, Lisa, sad Lisa, Lisa." _While I rock her back and forth as if we were five again and she'd just fallen and hurt her knee.

My fingers travel to her chin and I lift her head from my shoulder, studying her face; _her eyes like windows, trickling rain upon the pain getting deeper, though my love wants to relieve her. _I just want so badly to tell her right now how much I love her, and maybe I should. Maybe it could help her.

Her dark eyes move away from mine and focus on something behind me. I turn around to see what it is and notice the arrogant face of Lucius Malfoy. He's for once not glaring at me, but Lisa. I keep my hand near my wand until he leaves the hallway we're standing in. When I return my attention to Lisa she's pacing. I call her name, but she doesn't respond. It's like she's lost in her own world. _She walks alone, from wall to wall; lost in her hall she can't hear me. _She doesn't even look at me, _though I know she likes to be near me. _

I repeat my earlier words to gain her attention _"Lisa, Lisa, sad Lisa, Lisa."_

Momentarily she stops and looks at me, before pacing again and I notice a door appearing on the wall. She grabs my hand and pulls me through it. As soon as she lets go, my skins tickling pleasantly after her touch.

"I don't know what to do." She whispers sadly, and it breaks my heart to hear her sounding so lost. _She sits in a corner by the door. _

"Everything's going to be okay, Li." Is all I can say for now. _There must be more I can tell her. _She shakes her head, and despite the guilty feeling in my stomach I can't help but think that she would tell me what's wrong, _if she really wants me to help her. _She must know _I'll do what I can to show her the way._

"Malfoy's a Death Eater." She suddenly says in one breath, before looking away from me. I have time to mutter a curse word before she continues "I saw the mark on his arm, and he's threatened to kill me if I tell anybody. He said that … that" she's crying again and I sit down beside her and take her hand in mine "That he might kill me even if I don't say anything, just to be sure."

I'm fighting hard to not get up right now, track down the bastard, and kill him myself with my bare hands. I can't find out what I feel most, hatred or anger. Deep inside I'm also scared. Living without Lisa, is not living at all. Not for me.

I voice the first way to solve the problem that comes to me, aching to keep her safe from harm. "We have to hide you." I say. It's the hardest thing I've ever had to say. If she's hiding then I'll still have to live without her. It won't be living at all.

"Hide me where?" she whispers through her tears, moving closer to me.

"I don't know, we'll have to talk to Dumbledore. But we have to get you away from Malfoy; I won't ever let anything happen to you Li." I rest my lips on her forehead, desperately wanting to kiss her lips instead.

I see the little word "Why?" lying on the tip of her tongue, but she doesn't ask. There's no longer a point in telling her what she means to me. I'll save her, _and maybe one day I will free her._

"I want you to go see Dumbledore now, Li. If you have to leave right away he'll know. And help." I swallow hard, trying not to let her see my unshed tears.

We stand up in silence and I wrap James' invisibility cloak around her, before escorting her to Dumbledore's office. I'm regretting now. I don't want her to hide; I don't want her to ever be without me. Why hasn't she said that she doesn't want to hide, that she doesn't want to leave me?

In a desperate try to keep her I say "I love you." just before she enters the office, _though I know no one can see her. _Suddenly arms, legs, a head, all of my dear Lisa is visible but only for a short second before she's so close, kissing me so deliciously I have to close my eyes.

"I love you too Sirius. I don't wanna go, I don't want to." She's crying again, shaking her head.

"Then stay." I say despite my earlier words. If she's in my arms, then she'll always be safe. At least that's how I want it to be. She's pressing desperate kisses against my neck, trying to make a decision. If she stays, she'll be in danger, if she goes she'll be hurt. There's no winning situation.

Students begins to fill the hall, the sun sets, clouds both appear and disappear, the whole world move around us standing still, and no matter what happens we'll always have this blissful moment to remember each other by.

_Lisa, Lisa, sad Lisa, Lisa._

**A/N: **I'm not sure I like this, but my lovely long-lost cousin (Yes Yazzi, that would be you ::wink::) will probably be angry if I don't post it, so feel free to tell me if you think it's totally crap.

X X X LolaCherryColaGirl


End file.
